custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiritual Dimension
The Spiritual Dimension is a metaphysical plane of reality. It is also the home of immortal and supernatural entities, known as Spirits, which often embody different aspects of life and nature. Features The Spiritual Dimension is a parallel plane to reality, saturated with negative energy. Time does not flow there, space is unstable and gravity is stronger or weaker depending on where you are. It is symbiotically linked to the real world but they never mix with each other since its function is to correct imbalances. Affecting the integrity of one dimension directly affects the other. For the few mortals who managed to physically enter the Spiritual Dimension, it appears as a world of infinite emptiness, without color, and where it is always dark. For its natural inhabitants, the spirits, it appears in a different way. Entering the Spiritual Dimension Neither spirits nor mortals can pass "physically" between the Spiritual Dimension and the real world. However, every living being enters the Spiritual Dimension when their spirit leaves their body after death. *For mortals, there are few known ways to physically enter the Spiritual Dimension; not even the legendary Mask of Space was able to create portals inside or outside of it. The only proven way to access the Spiritual Dimension was to use the three Keys of Defunction together. *For spirits, moving from the Spiritual Dimension to the real world requires incredible power and also implies that the spirit in question renounces its immortality. Magic While the real world is solid and immutable, the Spiritual Dimension is fluid and mutable. Although under normal circumstances mortals can not pass into the Spiritual Dimension, their consciousness is a different matter. Several living beings have a special connection with spirits, allowing them to make the Spiritual Dimension and the real world interact; this interaction is known as Magic, and is able to affect the real world to make it slightly mutable. In Spherus Magna, Magic has existed for millennia; it is said that the first mages, the Great Beings, were personally tutored by incredibly powerful spirits. , a former Priest of Piruw and a powerful mage.]] In the Matoran Universe, Magic was used mostly by the Tamani species, a particularly spiritual race that was able to rediscover the power on their own. Under the leadership of the Priests of Piruw, they worship the spirits and communicate with them in rituals. Effects Magic is the physical phenomenon opposed to Reality; taking advantage of the power of the Spiritual Dimension, a being can essentially question reality so that it is mutable and able to be reformed. Unlike other powers that manipulate the mind or matter (such as the Elemental Powers), magic is purely spiritual. In theory, any being with an affinity for the spirits and sufficient willpower may come to use magic. However, very few beings have the innate potential, and for those who have it, chances are they will never find it out and therefore will never receive training so they can begin to manifest their abilities. In very rare cases, potential mages can be identified because they experience spontaneous visions of the past and future, the result of spirits trying to 'start a conversation' (Turaga Vakama was recorded as one such case). To use magic, a being must have the ability and the training to interact with the Spiritual Dimension and perceive the spirits. By manipulating the Spiritual Dimension, the mage can direct the spirits to use their abilities and powers in a variety of ways. In fact, there is not much that a skilled mage with good contacts in the Spiritual Dimension can not do. Although formidable, magic has limitations; first of all, spirits vary in power and finding the right one can be difficult. In addition, to obtain the services of such entities, it is necessary for the mage to gain their trust. This usually requires a series of tests to prove that the mage's goals meet the demands of the spirit. Magic can not revive the dead, nor can it be used to physically enter the Spiritual Dimension. Magic also can not grant authentic Elemental Powers, as they are related to the physical realm, although it can simulate certain aspects of these powers. There are very rare cases of objects that have a strong connection with the Spiritual Dimension, which results in that object manifesting Magic in a specialized way. These objects are created when they are "touched" by a spirit, leaving traces of its essence in them. Trivia *The powers of the legendary Mask of Desire have no restrictions in the Spiritual Dimension, as it is a world that "it does not understand". Category:Dimensions Category:Spirits